Retour de chine
by Dealo
Summary: Après le retour de chine... Et si Yuri cherchait à se venger d'Akihito? Et si...? Death-fic, pour le moment! couple AsamiXAkihito [OS]


Fiction de viewfinder. Une fin un peu triste ma foi… Mais je trouvais que cette section de viewfinder avait besoin d'être bousculée. Si ça vous plaît… Ou pas… Un petit message ? J'ai cru comprendre que les death-fics n'intéressaient pas grand monde ici… Je vous souhaite néanmoins d'apprécier celle-ci.

Okay chou je sais... t'aime pas vraiment les death-fic.... ERm... lis quand même? attention GORE!

Coucou Ore^^ Je suppose que tu vas passer par là à un moment ou un autre... dédicace à toi! Mdr même si c'est pas très... bien comme fin de chapitre mais bon, j'avais envie!

Couple : AsamiXAkihito

Genre ; Romance / Âmes sensibles s'abstenir / Yaoi. 

Trois jours après son retour de chine Akihito est encore légèrement blessé, il vit chez Asami.

**Une autre fin.**

Akihito ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il remua tranquillement, respirant la douce odeur de l'homme près de lui. Il se sentait si bien ici… Il gémit doucement, le nez dans le cou de son amant. Une main vint se poser contre sa hanche et il soupira d'aise. Même s'il était fatigué après cette nuit… mouvementée, il n'aurait pas dit non pour un autre round. A croire qu'Asami avait déteint sur lui… Quoique… Non, lui ce qu'il aimait, c'était se sentir aimé par le brun. Voir ses yeux ambre se voiler même l'espace d'un instant lorsque la jouissance l'emportait, son souffle irrégulier qu'il tentait de lui cacher…

C'était tout cela qu'il aimait… Ainsi que sa façon de garder toujours un œil sur lui, vérifiant ainsi qu'il allait bien. C'était son regard inquiet, son souffle dans ses cheveux… C'était tout cela qu'il aimait.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et rapprocha son bassin de celui du brun. La main sur sa hanche esquissait de petits cercles. Puis elle dériva jusqu'au bas du dos et remonta doucement, le faisant frissonner. Elle joua un instant sur sa nuque, lui arrachant un autre gémissement. Il sentit le sourire de victoire d'Asami dans ses cheveux.

La main lui souleva doucement le menton et il croisa enfin le regard brillant de désir de son amant. Il le fixa un instant puis s'avança doucement vers lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, doux contact plein de tendresse.

Puis la danse s'accéléra. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, un frisson parcouru le jeune homme. Un nouveau gémissement, plus fort, plus long.

Le tempo augmentait. Le rythme s'enhardissait. Ils recommençaient.

Asami se redressa doucement, laissant dans le lit un jeune homme exténué. Il sourit tendrement et lui caressa la joue, déclenchant un petit mouvement des lèvres d'Akihito. Ses yeux brillèrent doucement et il se redressa totalement, laissant là son jeune amant. Il devait travailler. Il effleura le jeune homme du regard une dernière fois, détaillant sa fine silhouette, passant sur le bandage lui enserrant l'épaule pour finir sur son visage. Puis il sortit de la chambre, finissant de se préparer.

La journée s'annonçait agréable.

Il se trompait lourdement.

Akihito bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit non plus. Déjà trois jours qu'il était rentré à Tokyo. Il se sentait au Paradis. Peut-être qu'il y était aussi… Si ça se trouvait, il était mort sur ce bateau… Tué par Yuri. Il frissonna en se rappelant le regard glacé de son bourreau. Puis il se morigéna. Il secoua vivement la tête et finit de s'habiller. Il devait voir ses amis. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il leur dirait mais il avait besoin de sortir un peu. Son épaule ne lui faisait presque plus mal de toute façon.

Il sortit de l'appartement d'Asami, croisant au passage l'un de ses gardes du corps. Le soleil brillait à l'extérieur. La journée s'annonçait agréable.

Il se trompait lourdement.

Tandis qu'il marchait dans la rue, se dépêchant un peu quand même, pressé de revoir ses amis, il sentit un contact désormais familier et désagréable dans son dos. Il se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Merde… !

- Continu de marcher, lui intima une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

- Yuri…Comment… ?

C'était tout simplement impossible. Asami lui avait dit l'avoir éliminer ! Alors comment… ?

- Avance ou tu vas le regretter.

Akihito déglutit difficilement. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne voulait pas que tout recommence encore ! Plus jamais !

La pression de l'arme dans son dos s'accentua. Il fit malgré lui un pas en avant. Puis un deuxième. Son souffle devint irrégulier, de la sueur coulait de son front. Il marcha ainsi quelques minutes, toute les personnes qu'il croisait dans la rue ne prêtant pas la moindre importance à son regard terrifié.

- Tourne à droite.

Il fit ce qu'on lui disait et se retrouva dans une ruelle sombre, deux hommes attendant déjà. Il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant leur regard sadique, bien vite arrêté par un bras autour du cou.

Un petit rire résonna dans son oreille, le faisant pâlir un peu plus. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à se ressaisir. Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer. Tout irait bien. Tout _devait_ bien aller !

- Messieurs. Veuillez commencer.

Les yeux écarquillés d'une terreur sans nom… Akihito tenta en vain de se débattre. Il reçut de nombreux coups. Leur but n'était pas de le violer, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Non, leur but était de le faire hurler à la mort.

Son épaule lui fut retournée dans le dos, déboîtée. Sa jambe fut brisée en trois endroits. Une côte fut explosée. Il cracha du sang. Il ne devait pas hurler, se répétait-il, ne voulant pas donner ce plaisir à ses bourreaux. Non il ne devait pas… Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ses cris se changèrent finalement en gémissement puis plus rien. Il n'arrivait même plus à émettre le moindre son. Ses doigts lui furent retournés, son oreille droite à moitié arrachée. De longues estafilades lui barraient tout le corps. Ses habits étaient en lambeau, son corps dans un état bien pire. Il ne respirait plus que difficilement. Il en avait assez. Il réussit à gémir une dernière fois le nom d'Asami avant de fermer les yeux.

Yuri le fixa un instant en souriant, fier de lui. Il se redressa doucement de la caisse où il avait tout observé avec attention et fit signe aux deux hommes de partir ? Ceux-ci lui firent un petit sourire victorieux et enfilèrent une chemise propre. Les sales furent mises à la poubelle. Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans la ruelle.

Yuri fixa encore un instant le jeune homme et composa un numéro. Dès la première sonnerie, son correspondant décrocha.

- Où es-tu ? demanda une voix grave, avant même qu'il ait dit un mot. Il sourit doucement et répondit :

- Il est avec moi.

Il y eut un petit silence au bout de la ligne et la voix grave reprit, menaçante :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Un homme que vous avez cherché à abattre… sur un bateau il y a trois jours. Vous avez échoué.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- De vous ? Rien… En revanche… je compte bien accomplir ma revanche sur votre jeune protégé. Je vous tenais juste au courant. Voulez-vous lui dire adieu ? Il ne lui reste que quelques minutes à vivre.

- Si vous faites cela… !

- Ne me menacez pas. Alors vous voulez lui parler ?

Encore un petit silence puis la voix murmura :

- Oui.

- Bien, je vais tenter de le ramener à lui. Profitez en bien.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme au sol et le secoua vivement.

Une petite plainte lui échappa et il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Un portable lui fut amener à l'oreille gauche et il laissa échapper quelques larmes en entendant la voix de son amant. Il gémit doucement son nom et ferma vivement les yeux, crachant quelques gouttes de sang. La voix lui disait que tout irait bien, qu'il serait bientôt là, près de lui. Il acquiesça et murmura doucement :

- Je t'aime… Asami.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis un petit murmure joua un instant dans l'oreille du jeune homme, le faisant sourire doucement. Il eut juste le temps de dire, sa voix entrecoupée de sanglot :

- Je t'attends… Asami…

Avant que l'appareil ne lui soit enlevé de l'oreille. Yuri se redressa, fixant sa proie avec malveillance. Il ne lui laisserait aucune possibilité de survie. Il s'approcha d'une caisse et prit le bidon posé dessus. Akihito écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comptait tout de même pas… ? Il tenta de se redresser, cherchant à fuir loin d'ici. Il ne voulait pas mourir !

Yuri le fixa avec dédain et vida sur lui le contenu du bidon.

Une odeur d'essence envahit les narines du jeune photographe. Il gémit, suppliant de l'épargner. L'homme lui sourit vicieusement et alluma une allumette. Il la lui lança.

Un cri inhumain retentit aussitôt. Le feu entourait le jeune homme, lui léchant la peau. Il cria encore, tentant de se rouler au sol, sans résulta. Ses yeux explosèrent, une odeur aigre-douce se propagea dans la rue. Le corps arrêta de se mouvoir et se laissa finalement mourir silencieusement. Un dernier battement de cœur puis plus rien.

Yuri fixa avec délice le corps recroquevillé au sol. Il l'avait eut ! Enfin ! Il se détourna et sortit de la ruelle, laissant le portable près de la dépouille.

Asami ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Il sourit doucement et s'éloigna doucement, comme si de rien n'était.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Asami arriva dans la ruelle, suivit de quelques hommes. Il reconnut aussitôt les habits du photographe et son portable un peu plus loin. Les yeux écarquillés, il ne pouvait que fixer cette forme immonde au sol. Impossible… Impossible… ne cessait-il de se répéter.

Pourtant la réalité était face à lui.

Akihito était mort ? Par sa faute ? Sûrement… Il se laissa doucement tomber au sol, frappant celui-ci de son poing fermé.

Deux jours plus tard, il se jeta du haut d'un immeuble, sans raison apparente. Suicide ou meurtre ?

Erm.... y'en a qui veulent une autre fin? Mdr....


End file.
